narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Manzo Tetsuhono
Manzo was revered as the most skilled and the most powerful of the entire Tetsuhono Clan. Appearance Manzo was a somewhat tall man with short black, a goatee and dark blue eyes. He wears a long sleeved, black, kimono-styled top with brown trim; he also wears long, loose fitting, dark brown pants and a dark red apron tied around his waist. On his head he wears a black bandana with a red circle placed right on his forehead, the kanji for iron in the center of the circle (鉄). Tied around his neck is a dark red bandana. Personality Manzo was a very jovial man who enjoyed working with his explosive arts to create fantastic displays for all to see; he was also a bit of a childish man as well, being known for cracking awful puns and jokes as well as pulling pranks on others. However when it came to combat he was a somber man who showed disdain for war and meaningless slaughter. However it did not stop him from fighting in the first shinobi world war. His displeasure with being made to fight to protect his family easily showed when he shouted at his enemies to retreat and growing frustrated when they refused. He bears a sense of loyalty and duty towards his clan, feeling the he must fight and toil in order to keep them safe, in order to protect them from the darkness of war. However it is this desire to keep them out of harms way that lead to his greatest failing and greatest regret. during the second world war, Manzo grew fearful that his family would be in danger, due to their being at the edge of the land of earth and because of the growing hostility between the mist and the stone. Thus Manzo attempted to leave, however the Tsuchikage would not allow them to do so, unless Manzo agreed to do one thing for him. Under the command of the Tsuchikage, Manzo infiltrated and attacked a fortress in the mist where they were staging forces to attack the stone. However, the Tsuchikage had leaked the location of Manzo's family to the mist. And thus while Manzo was performing his task, a team of mist nin attacked his family and slaughtered them all except for his grand son, Kurai, who fled from what had once been their home. When Manzo returned and discovered what had happened he was filled with grief. Filled with guilt over the death of his family and fury over the betrayal of the Tsuchikage, Manzo attempted to assassinate him in a suicide bombing; he failed and was killed in the blast he created. Abilities Manzo was a skilled member of the tetsuhono clan, being adept with both weapons as well as ninjutsu. Though one of his more odd skills is both his speed and acrobatic ability. Bukijutsu Manzo's primary weapons skills are focused upon shurkienjutsu and kayakujutsu, using both with incredible skill. His prowess with explosives are such that he's even able to apply his knowledge to other techniques, merging them with his ninjutsu techniques for even more devastating power. Fire Release Manzo has shown to be fairly adept with fire release, often combining it with his knowledge of kayakujutsu in order to let loose devastating attacks on his opponents.